imaginarifandomcom-20200216-history
Latholan
Disclaimer: I am in the process of separating out the pages for all the necessary background for Latholan into their own pages. Till then, this page will be a bit disorganized, sorry for the mess. Latholan KelebKalina - is a member of the Silverlight family, which is part of the Silverlight Clan. He is 117 years old and was born in Eska and grew up in Greenleaf. When he was 24 years old, he joined the project to found Shuksan Camp, a Silverlight Clan settlement in the Shuksan Mountains. Here he lived for the next 93 years until the camp’s destruction by several unknown dragons last year. Most of his close family and friends were killed in the attack and since then to seek out more distant familial relations. In appearance Latholan could be mistaken for human in bad light. He is 5’11”, pale, with shoulder length black hair. His longer hair often hides the points of his ears giving the impression of a thin human with a very angular face. He has green eyes and smiles rarely. There are also indications of scars scattered around his body left over from the attack on Shuksan Camp. While unusual for an elf to leave blemishes after a wound heals, he has chosen to leave them until he can heal them himself. While healing is a traditional skill of the Silverlight family, having grown up in a small camp rather than Eska didn’t allow him to learn some of the more advanced techniquies. Latholan dresses almost entirely in grey and white with only his green cloak (or in the winter, animal furs) offering any color to his wardrobe. He caries both a sword and bow, but prefers a hammer in combat. Unfortunately, by tradition members of the inner family of Silverlights carry as sword and bow. Most of the rest of his belongings can be found in his pockets. He travels so light that he only uses a backpack if he needs food for an extended trip. Latholan travels with a woxl named Myia, which he has nicknamed Wolf, much to her irritation. She is the last woxl who lived at Shuksan Camp and is inseperable from him. Myia (aka Wolf) – not much is known about Myia aside from she lost her whole pack in the destruction of Shuksan Camp. In general the woxl are a mystery to most, but such a close bond between woxl and elf is unheard of and it certainly seems Myia and Latholan have a common goal. Surprisingly it is not revenge. Since the destruction of the camp, both remain friendly with the dragon community, and have given no indication they are searching for the dragons in question. Silverlight Clan (Noore Kelebkalina) – started by the Silverlight family, is an elven clan of mixed background. Originally the clan was formed by wood and mountain elves as part of peace negotiations following a great war. Interestingly the two clans that joined to form the Silverlight family were on the same side of the conflict. Unfortunately much of the early history of the clan has been lost as several eras have transpired since it’s founding. In general the clan is composed of very hardy elves that live in the foothills and valleys of some of the larger mountain ranges in Chimera. The clan is generally friendly to outsiders and has prospered mainly due to trade relationships with nearly every race. The role as traders was a natural fit as in many cases, clan members were the only travelers who could make it though some mountain passes and therefore formed a link between communities on either side. Their role as traders means that traveling is a way of life to many clan members. Most clan members consider “home” to be both the city of their birth, and any nearby tree that might keep the rain off them. Almost all clan members have a residence in a clan city or village which, despite the clans general attitude of hospitality, are completely closed to non-elves. Because of the large size of the clan, and the complex trading arrangements with so many nations/kingdoms, many outsiders think of the Silverlight Clan as more of a nation state than clan, which has caused clan members problems at times. Many other “purebred” elves also look down upon the Silverlight family due to its mixed background and policy of welcoming elves of many backgrounds. Due to their diverse background, the Silverlight Family (and Clan) is not typified by any single genotype. Although they have maintained a strictly elven bloodline, elves from so many different regions make up the family that appearance is not the best way to identify a Silverlight. The one exception to this is the ears. There has been a general trend within the family (and clan) for the ears to shorten to nearly human proportions although they remain pointed. Clan members generally dress in white, drab, greens, and grey to match the mountain terrain of their home. As a culture, the Silverlight Clan considers themselves enlightened in the way of inquiry. They tend to treat magic more like a science than a religion. They are also quite intolerant of arrogance. Boasting is considered to be an insult to anyone within earshot. This leads many clan members to avoid pubs and competitions. Several parts of the Silverlight culture can be traced to their historical role as traders. Most members of the clan speak the common tongue as well or better than the elven language. In fact, some of the younger member of the clan have neglected learning the elven tongue to a degree that is concerning to the elders of the clan. Members of the clan often have few possessions beyond what they can carry since travel is such a part of the culture. Many in the clan are also offended by many of the elven stereotypes of being jolly, singing constantly, or speaking in riddles when so much of the Silverlight culture is based in practicality. That being said, clan members are still very elven in their nature and are happiest in the forest or mountains, far away from what they regard as the pollution present in many human cities. Not a great deal is known about the inner workings of the clan to outsiders, nor how they seem to be able to travel about the world so quickly. It is also rare to see a clan member unarmed, but even more rare to see one in combat. This has led to the slur “the cowardly traders” which is wholly undeserved. There is a reason for the constant vigilance but they have yet to share it with us. Places: Shuksan Mountain Range – A mountain range in the far north of Chimera. The mountains in this range are some of the largest in Chimera and their northern latitude leads to a rather harsh climate. Snow is present year round everywhere but the foothills, and few animals live even in the lower elevations. The flora and fauna is typified by the very large and very small. With the harsh climate, only large animals can survive above the snow. Similarly with snow depths averaging around 30 feet in the winter in the foothills, only the Nal’Sgiathach, a large tree, can grow year round. The short summer growing season leads to the rest of the fauna being small, exceedingly fast growing grasses, bulb style flowers, and ivy like vines. Most of the small animals live in tunnel cities under the snow or in the bedrock itself. Only one bird, the rain owl, lives in the foothills year round, but many species migrate in for the summer. Most of the information about the Shuksan Range is from the exploration by the Silverlight Clan which until recently had a small camp in the foothills. Elves returning to the mountains since the destruction of the camp have noticed some elemental spirits have also taken up residence in the mountain range, but the elementals have thus far rejected any attempts at contact. Draugdagnir Mountains – A coastal mountain range on the western coast of . Toward the ocean from the range is the Alta Linae Rainforest. The mountains surround Alta Linae on three sides leaving the only easy access from the sea. The Draugdagnir Range is the home to the elves of the Silverlight Clan with their largest city nestled into the valleys of the range. Alta Linae Rainforest – A temperate coastal rainforest in the foothills of the Draugdagnir Mountains. The forest completely surrounds a large fresh water lake at it’s center which leads to the forests name, literally “Large Lake”. The forest is mostly inhabited by elves. On the coast itself, is the city of Greenleaf, a trading port for the Silverlight Clan. Nal’Sgiathach – The elven name for the dragon nest on Mt. Shuksan. Little is known about Mt. Shuksan due to this nest, which is believed to be a breeding site due to the large number of hatchlings observed. It is believed that the dragons chose this location due to it’s inaccessibility to most of the inhabitants of Chimera. Due to the low supply of food in the area, the nest is not generally occupied year round but rather primarily in the spring and summer. Silverlight Clan Cities: Shuksan Camp – A now destroyed elven camp in the foothills of the Shuksan Mountain Range. This camp was created by the Silverlight clan to forge a relationship with the woxl, a small sentient wolf like creature. Due to a gradual cooling of the climate in the Draugdagnir mountains, many of the local predators have been driven out damaging the ecological balance. It was hoped that the woxl would agree to form a colony in the Draugdagnir Mountain Range to assist the Silverlight Clan in repairing the local ecology. The goal of the elves at Camp Shuksan was to live alongside the woxl in preparation for this colony. Recently this project has been in doubt due to the distruction of the camp. Although the reason remains unknown, last year several dragons destroyed the camp and killed most of the inhabitants. There remains much confusion as to the events surrounding the camp’s destruction as it occurred in the winter when Nal’Sgiathach is uninhabited, and the camp had been founded over 90 previously. Greenleaf – The primary trading port of the Silverlight Clan and the only clan city in which non-elves are allowed. Greenleaf is not the true name of the city but rather a nickname given to it by non-elven traders. The elven name is Calen Asëa. Greenleaf is located on the in the Alta Linae Rainforest. Eska – Litterally means “home” in the dialect of Elvish spoken by the Silverlight Clan. As the name implies it is the main settlement of the clan. Being a mountain city, it is located in the protected valleys of the Draugdagnir Mountain Range. In many cases the city is built right into the mountains themselves. Because of the rugged terrain and the large population, Eska winds its way through several valleys connected by tunnels. The craftsmanship of these tunnels suggest that dwarves were involved in some of the construction but no dwarves have been seen within the city in the current era. Forndor and Urna – There are two other Silverlight cities, which are known of, but their locations are kept to clan members only. Their names give some clue as to their locations. Forndor means “northland” and Urna means “warmth”. It is understood that both are a great distance from Eska. It is known that members of the Silverlight Clan make a pilgrimage to Forndor at their age of majority (100 years) and that many of the clan elders have chosen to live in Urna, far away from the noise of life.